La última voluntad de Naruto
by Shikamita
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto estuviera en su lecho de muerte y Hinata acompañándolo?. Drabble NaruHina, aunque algo... bueno, descúbranlo por ustedes mismos. nnU


**_Después de leer tantos Drabbles de NaruHina, al fin me animé a escribir uno. Aunque es algo… bueno, creo que el título lo dice todo. Por favor léanlo y luego me dejan un post con sus amenazas. _UXD**

_**La última voluntad de Naruto**_

Mi vida llega a su fin. Konoha arde en llamas y, una vez más, todo es mi culpa. Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero la hierba del bosque es el mejor lugar para quedarse dormido para siempre… y solo. Al fin y al cabo, toda mi vida estuve solo, y ahora me doy cuenta de esto al final de mi patética vida.

**-¡NARUTO!**

¡Ese grito!. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Se acerca a mí lentamente y se arrodilla a mi lado para admirar tristemente mi patético estado.

**-Hola… Hinata-** logro decirle con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan después de la batalla.  
**-Naruto-** me dice ella en un tono que claramente expresa su gran esfuerzo por no llorar, mas sus fuerzas le fallan y comienzan a brotarle lágrimas.

¡Dios!. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?. ¿Por qué me siento como un monstruo cuando la veo llorar así?. No puedo creerlo: Soy más patético de lo que pensaba. Cuando estás en tu último momento y ya casi todos tus sueños te han abandonado, te das cuenta de aquellas cosas que nunca notaste.

**-Creo… que ya no podré presumir más sobre ser Hokage-** te bromeo para ver si se aliviana el momento, mas tu tomas mi herida mano con las tuyas.  
**-¡No digas eso!-** me regaña-. **La ayuda ya viene en seguida. Por favor, resiste.**

Lamentablemente, no puedo cumplirte ese simple deseo. Todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron. Ni siquiera tengo chackra suficiente como para mover un dedo. Cuánta falta me hace el Kyuubi ahora.

**-¿Por qué, Hinata?… ¿Por qué tú nunca me abandonas?… ¿Por qué tienes que ser diferente?-** te pregunto con algo de dificultad en mi voz.  
**-Yo nunca podría abandonarte, Naruto. Incluso ahora, mi único deseo es permanecer aquí contigo.  
-Entonces… ¿Esos son tus sentimientos?-** me observas con sorpresa, te diste cuenta que ya descubrí tu secreto. Es demasiado obvio, sino qué otra razón habría para que vinieras hasta aquí traicionando la voluntad de tu clan.  
**-Naruto, yo…  
-He sido un tonto todo este tiempo-** te confieso con mis últimas energías-. **Estaba… tan obsesionado con ser Hokage… y nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, Hinata.**

Esas palabras fueron totalmente sinceras, y pude ver que te diste cuenta porque volviste a abrir con sorpresa aquellos ojos blancos que ahora me gustaban más que nunca.

En eso imaginé como hubiera sido mi vida si nada de esto hubiera pasado. En mi mente pasaba una que otra imagen fugaz. Podía ver una sencilla casa al final de mi camino y tú salías a recibirme con una alegre sonrisa. También estaban ahí nuestros hijos. Me hacía mucha gracia porque la mayor era la viva copia del Sexy no Jutsu. Mientras que el recién nacido, que sostenías en tus brazos, había sacado tus hermosos ojos.

Nuestras vidas habrían sido muy tranquilas y yo habría sido muy feliz, porque finalmente un grupo de personas se alegraba porque volvía sano y salvo a casa.

**-Eso hubiera sido… muy bonito-** te confesé.  
**-¿Qué cosa?**  
**-Pasar… el resto de mi vida… contigo-** fueron mis últimas palabras antes de quedarme profundamente dormido, para siempre.  
**-No, Naruto… ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** aquel grito fue lo último que escuché. No sé si habrá sido mi último delirio, pero prefiero abandonar este mundo pensando que pronunciaste mi nombre.

* * *

**_¡Ya díganlo!: Soy una maldita asesina. ¿Y qué?_**

**_Apenas me desperté se me ocurrió escribir este Drabble, además es el primer Drabble que escribo en mi vida._**

**_Me había preguntado¿Cuál sería la última voluntad de Naruto si estuviera en su lecho de muerte?. Y como buena Naruhinera que soy no podía dejar el romanticismo de lado._**

**_Bueno, ahora espero sus post. Acepto hasta regaños y tomatazos por lo que hice._**


End file.
